powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
All About Beevil
All About Beevil is the twenty-second episode of Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. Synopsis Marah earns Dustin's trust and uses him in her plot to have her friend Beevil destroy the Rangers. Plot Dustin gives his bike to a stranger who offers to upgrade his bike with an experimental part and gives him the address to his shop. Dustin goes to the address only to discover it's a construction site. Up in the space fortress, Marah brings in her friend Beevil, who upstages her at being evil, making Marah feel useless. When Beevil attacks a power plant, the Thunder Rangers strike. Feeling dejected, Marah goes to Earth, and offers to show Dustin how to defeat Beevil. When the others arrive at the plant, Beevil retreats. Marah meets Dustin, and she gives him a device to power up at Ninja Ops which will destroy Beevil. At Ninja Ops, Dustin convinces the others to trust his instincts about Marah. He powers up the device. The others leave to continue fighting Beevil, who unleashes the Kelzack Furies on them. Marah saves the Rangers, and battles Beevil. As she is about to be beaten, Dustin arrives with the device. Instead of using the device to destroy Beevil, Marah uses it to power her up, betraying Dustin. Cyber Cam powers up the Ninja Swords to gold, and the Rangers destroy Beevil and the Kelzacks. A Scroll of Empowerment later, and Beevil is turned into a giant. Dustin destroys Beevil with the Storm Megazord and the Star Blazer Power Sphere. At Storm Chargers, the stranger brings back Dustin's bike. Turns out he was legit after all and that his printer had been malfunctioning and had accidentally printed out the wrong address. Cast *Pua Magasiva as Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ranger) *Sally Martin as Tori Hanson (Blue Wind Ranger) *Glenn McMillan as Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger) *Adam Tuominen as Hunter Bradley (Crimson Thunder Ranger) *Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake Bradley (Navy Thunder Ranger) *Jason Chan as Cam Watanabe (Green Samurai Ranger) *Megan Nicol as Kelly Halloway *Grant McFarland as Sensei Kanoi Watanabe (voice) *Grant McFarland as Lothor *Katrina Devine as Marah *Katrina Browne as Kapri *Peter Rowley as Zurgane (voice) *Bruce Hopkins as Choobo (voice) *Lori Dungey as Beevil (Voice) *Brett Stewart as Shady Guy Errors *Ninja storm has a fundamental misunderstanding of motocross classes. Dustin suposedly races 125cc which is a two stroke class yet, the sounds applied in post production are four stroke sounds. There is no four stroke 125 class. The Shady Guy also offers Dustin a four-stroke exhaust pipe. Notes * Although Beevil only appears in this episode and part 2 of "Storm Before the Calm", Marah's zord in "Down and Dirty" heavily resemble the Beevil. * Blake references Choobo's deception of him and Hunter from "Return of Thunder Part I" when he warns Dustin about Marah, saying "Did you miss the whole Choobo thing?" * The Pink Ranger costume Marah wears in her is a is a recolored version of the Blue Wind Ranger (whether the production digitally recolored the Blue Ranger costume in post production or made a pink costume is unknown although the former is more likely). * Marah would bring up the events of this episode inpart 2 of "Storm Before the Calm", where it's revealed she regrets cheating Dustin and appears to actually have feelings for him. * Debut of both the Kelzack Furies and the Wind Rangers using their Ninja Swords in Gold Mode. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Episode Category:Ninja Storm